


Call of Duty Ghosts: The Story Untold

by Logan_the_GH0ST



Category: Call of duty Ghosts
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dehydration, Kidnapped, Minor OC Death, Presumed Dead, Screenplay/Script Format, Snakes, Starvation, Torture, minor betrayal, surrounded by corpses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_the_GH0ST/pseuds/Logan_the_GH0ST
Summary: After the events of the Ghost campaign, Rorke finally had managed to find an equally skilled and talented fighter, someone he thought he could use to fulfill his mission. So he kidnaps Logan, and brainwashes him into helping him destroy the only thing standing between him and the federation's victory. The Ghosts.---NoteI do not own any of the characters (obviously), this is purely fanfiction and meant for entertainment purposes Only!! That being said, let's keep it positive okay? No negativity! To me or to each other!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates Weekly! 
> 
> Chapter Summary  
> This chapter is basically just a recap of the ending to COD Ghosts, so this chapter sticks to the script of the story and the real "fanfiction" starts at the next chapter, but reading this chapter will be good because you can get a feel for the way I write and you can decide if you want to wait for the weekly updates. If you don't like my writing then I'm sorry to have wasted your time. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

It was David that was making the decisions at this point; despite his younger brother obviously being the prodigy, he always took the lead- it was his job after all, as 'the older brother'. Logan didn’t have a say in any of it. So when his brother had decided that, “checkmate” meant to blow the train, admittedly he almost shit his pants. He looked at his brother, with a horrified expression, but with their father’s mask on all David could see were his brother’s eyes.

Without saying anything, Logan turned ready to breach the door, but David suddenly grabbed his wrist. “We can’t take any chances, Logan.” His face was painted black with a white ghost face. “Even if we fail, Rorke dies.” To be honest, Logan thought it was bullshit that David got to make that decision. He was risking both their lives for petty revenge, despite how he truly felt, he turned and grabbed the door handle. “Okay. 3, 2, 1!”

Logan kicked the door opened, and shot the two federation soldiers in front of him, before spotting another holding an RPG-7. Just as he’s about to fire at the brothers, Logan shoots him dead. The rocket shifts and hits the engine.  
Stating the obvious, David says, “Engines hit! Hold on!”

The pair suddenly slides into the control room, Logan however slides directly into Rorke. Thinking fast, he grabs a hold of Rorke’s .44 magnum, he’d be damned if he was going to let his brother use checkmate to end this. Using the gun, he shot the soldiers behind Rorke before being head-butted by the older man. Then he proceeds to punch Logan directly in the face, effectively dizzying him. Dazed, he allows Rorke to grab him and hold him hostage. He can feel the cool metal of the gun against his temple and part of him wants to fight but he knows that’s useless. 

“Drop it now!” 

David pushes his luck and fires his gun at the man, to his dismay the gun is empty. He tosses his gun before Rorke points his own gun at him. However, Logan’s brother doesn’t look fazed. “You can’t win, Rorke. It’s over.” The older shoots him in the stomach then approaches him, he kicks him roughly before pressing the gun to his head. To which David’s only response is, “Checkmate.” 

Logan’s heart sank as he heard Merrick’s voice. “Checkmate confirmed.”

Rorke was visibly confused, “What was that?” He asks. “What did you do!” He demands as he pulls his magnum away from the boy's head.

David doesn’t blink, without missing a beat he answers, “You lost, Rorke. It’s over.” Behind him, through the train window, Logan can see as a rod hits the track in front of him, and he knows he’s going to die. Beside him, he can hear Rorke mutter something along the lines of “Shit, son..” But the words seem to go past him, all Logan can think about is… he let this happen. If he had just shot Rorke first, then the other federation soldiers, everything would’ve worked out. His brother wouldn’t have used the checkmate as the last resort. The track is utterly destroyed, causing the train to suddenly flip and land in the water beneath them. Logan is knocked unconscious, but when he comes to, he can see Rorke making his way for the magnum, and instantly he forces himself to move toward the gun. Unfortunately, Rorke reaches it first, he aims it at Logan, but the boy is too sore to move any further. To his surprise, David suddenly hits Rorke over the head with a fire extinguisher and the bullet misses him. Then his older brother engages him in a sloppy hand-to-hand combat. “Grab the gun!” He shouts. Logan obeys and picks the gun up, “Shoot him!” He tries, but the unsatisfying sound of a click is enough for him to understand that the .44 magnum empty. “Logan, here!” He suddenly tosses bullets in his direction and Logan is lucky, managing to catch one. With trembling hands, he loads it into the gun and aims it at Rorke, who is being held in place by David. He’s about to fire, but not before his brother yells another order at him. “Logan! Do it! Now-!”

He pulls the trigger and it hits Rorke, goes straight through David before finally hitting the window behind them. The train suddenly floods. It happens so fast Logan doesn’t even have time to take a breath. He spots his brother unconscious, and with his remaining strength, he grabs him and makes his way to the surface, nearly drowning himself in the process. When he emerges, he tosses his brother into the sand, immediately David begins coughing up water, Logan slowly drags him to a rock and sets him upright. It’s only then that his brother speaks. “You… you got him, Logan. You did it.” He said breathlessly. Logan leans himself on the rock and stares ahead of himself. His entire body is aching and he swears to himself that he’s retiring early. “Merrick, come in. Merrick, do you copy?”

Merrick responds, “Hesh? Hesh is that you?” He sounds surprised as if he can’t believe they survived. Hell, Logan can’t even believe it.

“Yeah, I’m with Logan. We’re okay.”

Well, speak for yourself, Logan thought. He was in more pain than he’d been in before, not to mention how utterly exhausted he was. 

“And Rorke…?”

“Dead. He’s dead.” 

They would soon come to learn that wasn’t the case, but for now, they laid on the beach in ignorant bliss. “Copy that.” Merrick said sounding ecstatic, he then began to tell them, “The federation is in full retreat. The payload’s inbound to finish the job. Sit tight. Recon’s coming for you.”

They watched as rods came down blasting the federation ships in the distance. “I’m proud of you Logan.” His brother said, but his words went over Logan’s head. He was much too tired to thank him. The LOKI strikes began shortly after, and it was silent, between them, so it was easy for Logan to hear a strange sound to his right, he turned to see what it was, only to be kicked in the face. Pain rushed through him, and yet, like the fighter he was, he reached for his knife. That proved to be useless when Rorke caught hold of his wrist. He suddenly twisted Logan’s arm and broke it with ease before punching him in the face. Pain sheeted through him with a terrible intensity, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming.

Rorke walked out toward the edge of the beach holding his stomach, “Look at what you did.” He said pointing at the devastation before him, and Logan couldn’t help but think, this didn’t have to happen, it all could’ve been avoided. David moved forward, but the older kicked him back carelessly before turning back to face Logan. “You’re good.” He said pointing at him. Still holding onto his stomach, he staggered over to the youngest and knelt down. “You’d have been a hell of a ghost.. but that’s not gonna happen.” He got closer so that he and Logan were inches apart. “There ain't gonna be any ghosts.” He leaned away as he said, “We’re gonna destroy them together.” He suddenly grabbed him by the ankle and grunted as he began dragging him.

Instantly, with his uninjured hand, Logan began clawing at the sand letting out the faintest of whimpers as Rorke pulled him away, he could see his brother laying on the beach reaching out for him. “Logan..” He called out tiredly. “Logan!” The figure of his brother was getting further away. “LOGAN!” He was seeing black spots before his eyes finally rolled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! Also quick thing, what system do you guys prefer to play on? Personally, I play on xbox, and my brother prefers playstation (however, we got him a ps4 for christmas and I gotta say it's nice and I'm thinking about getting one myself).
> 
> Anyways!!! Tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction begins here! Logan awakes and finds himself in enemy territory, surrounded by federation soldiers and Rorke himself, but he doesn't stay with them long before Rorke has him thrown in the pit, a large hole in the ground filled with cadavers.
> 
> Updates Weekly! 
> 
> Enjoy!

A rough kick to his abdomen was what woke him. His eyes shot open and although his vision was blurry he could make out a figure looming over him, and he was certain it was Rorke. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sound of Rorke’s voice. “Good. You’re awake.”  
Logan’s head was spinning, he blinked rapidly before gaining the full benefit of his vision. Finally, the blurry figure slowly turned into Rorke. The throbbing in his head only intensified when he narrowed his eyes at the man, he bared his teeth and all but growled at him.

“Feisty aren’t you?” Rorke chuckled. “I like that.” He knelt down and slapped his hands against Logan’s shoulder before pulling him into a sitting position. “That’s why you’re gonna help me.”

Like Hell he would, he thought angrily. No, he was going to escape, kill this bastard, and go home. Yeah, that’s what he would do. 

“Not talking?” He nodded to himself. “That’s fine. For now,” He stood up as he said, “take him to the pit.” A look of confusion crossed his face, and he felt himself stiffen. What the hell is ‘the pit’? He looked to the left only to see the butt of a gun and instant blackness.

Logan stirred, the sound of loud uneven buzzing hard to ignore. His eye slowly fluttered open. Where was he? What was this? He looked around, and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He was surrounded by corpses, he counted four in total. Flies swarmed around the bodies, he felt nauseous as the horrid smell invaded his senses. It was only then that he realized it was daylight. He was outside? Logan leaned his head back and looked up. Above him was his only exit, and it was barred with a bamboo makeshift trap door. From his sitting position, he could see trees. With trembling legs he forced himself to stand, he took one step and tripped over one of the bodies, instantly he fell forward, landing on his right arm. It was an instant reminder that Rorke had broken it. Nearly blinded by pain, he let out a strangled breath before trying his feet again. This time he managed to stand successfully, he reached for the trap door but it was much too high for him to see out. 

“No way out.”

Logan turned to see that one of the corpses had spoken. Only, it wasn’t a corpse! This man was alive! He suddenly rushed over to him and pulled him into a sitting position, the man’s skin all but peeled away as Logan touched him. 

“There’s no way out.” The man said again. 

Logan held the man against his chest as he looked down at him. It was hard to tell how long he’d been down there, but if he had to guess Logan would say that the man had been holed up down there for months. It made his stomach churn thinking that this could be him in a few months, but he still held the man hoping to comfort him in some way.

Hours passed, and the man had eventually fallen asleep, for a moment, Logan was convinced he had died, but after checking his pulse he was relieved to find a faint heartbeat. It was slow and steady, but it was enough. When night came, there was a loud crack of thunder before rain began pouring down. He was shocked at first, but then he quickly lifted the man off him and began searching the other three corpses, hoping to find something, anything to catch the water. 

Beneath one of the men, he found a rusty can, it was covered in blood and a layer of dirt, and had small pin-sized holes in it, but it would work. Logan’s hands were shaking as he wiped the cup down with his shirt. It looked grimy, but after allowing it to be filled with rainwater, it eventually came close to being clean. Then he was able to fill it with fresh rainwater. Thirst scratched at his throat like pins and needles, but he resisted the urge to drink. Instead, he moved towards the man and shook him awake. The man was shocked and had little time to say anything before Logan was putting the can against his lips. He drank the water down greedily, and Logan repeated this process another four times, before finally helping himself to the water. It was gross. He could taste the metal from the can and small sediments of the dirt, but he didn’t dare spit it out. 

“Doesn’t rain that often.” The man muttered. “Got lucky.” 

Lucky was an understatement, but Logan ignored him, he drank another few cups before sitting next to the man. They sat in silence as the rain poured down.

Three days had passed and it was clear to Logan that his biggest threat was starvation. If Rorke didn’t kill him, he’d starve to death, or die of dehydration- according to the man. He glanced at the older man, he seemed to be more coherent then he was when Logan first arrived, he knew the water was mostly to thank for that. He looked back at his hands before slowly glancing up at the sky. Since Logan had arrived, it had rained consecutively every night.  
Tonight, however, the sky was still and he knew deep down that last night’s rainwater was all he’d get for the next week or so.

“Scared?”

Logan suddenly turned to look back at the man once more. He wore a perplexed expression, unsure of what he meant.

“Are you scared?” He clarified.

The man was actually very perceptive, the truth was, Logan was terrified, but the man looked as though he already knew that.

“Afraid you’re gonna die here.” It wasn’t a question this time. It was a statement. “Don’t be.” He said in a gruff voice. “They want you alive.” He leaned his head back against the wall of dirt that held them captive. “Reckon they’ll come get you in another two or three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, and if I missed any tags, I know the tags are important so tell me if I need to add something. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Just as he had predicted, three days later, four federation soldiers came to collect him. Logan was afraid they’d see the man and kill him, but at that time, the man was already lying face down with the other corpses. He wasn’t sure if this was because he was dead or because he knew they were coming, but either way, they didn’t mess with him, and for that he was thankful. 

They arrived shortly later at a small hut, where Rorke was waiting. He was grinning like a wild hyena when he saw Logan. “There he is!” He laughed. “Enjoy the pit?” When Logan glared at him in response, Rorke nodded, “No? That’s too bad.” He rolled his shoulders back. “You got it easy kid, my first time in the pit, I was there for two weeks before it rained.” Rorke nodded to himself, “Well guess what. I got a treat for ya!” He did a curt nod, and suddenly, Logan was knocked onto his knees. He felt a surge of adrenaline run through him. He didn’t know what was about to happen, and he didn’t want to find out. He began twisting and turning in an attempt to get free. “Oooh wee! He’s a fighter!” Two more soldiers grabbed him and held him in place. With a total of four soldiers, Logan was stuck completely unable to move at this point. His heart was hammering in his chest and all he could do was watch as Rorke approached him. “Calm down.” He accepted a bright pink fruit that was handed to him by a separate soldier, before kneeling before Logan. “Look!” He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a black knife. Logan leaned back as the fear of being cut emerged, but Rorke didn’t seem interested in cutting him, instead, he began pealing the fruit before cutting a slice off. “My men were kind enough to get this for you.” He finally said as he held the slice of fruit out to him, it was yellow with black spots. Logan avoided it, and Rorke suddenly grabbed his jaw forcing his mouth open before saying, “You should be more grateful!” 

The slice of fruit was then forced into his mouth. It was soft and squishy, but he refused to swallow it, but Rorke expected this. He clasped his hand over Logan’s mouth and pinched his nose. Immediately, Logan could feel himself start to suffocate. He began thrashing around, but the soldiers held him steady. Finally, he gave in and swallowed the piece of fruit, and instantly, Rorke let go of him. Logan took a large gulp of air, and it went straight to his lungs, a bit too fast, and he began coughing. Then, to his amazement, the soldiers released him, and he thought that now would be the time to escape. He stood up, but no one moved, and he didn’t understand why, but he also didn’t care. Logan turned and ran through the hut looking for an exit. He passed a few federation soldiers, but none of them moved either, he was beginning to get suspicious, when suddenly, a burning sensation rippled through him sending him to his knees once more. His body began convulsing, his mind went blank, and all he could do was watch as the soldiers surrounded him.

Logan awoke once more only to find that he was in the pit again, his stomach growled and he swallowed hard. After a minute, he remembered the man, he quickly leaned forward. Pain surged through him, and instantly he fell back. What the hell had they done to him for his body to be so sore? He grimaced as he stared at the sky. It was night. How long had he been out for? After a few minutes, Logan grew restless, he tried to sit up once more, this time succeeding. Immediately, he moved toward the corpses and began flipping them over before finding the man. The man looked at him, and smiled weakly, “Didn’t expect to see you again.” What was that supposed to mean? As if reading his mind the man continued in a croaky voice, “You’ve been gone a week.”

A week? That wasn’t possible. They had only just pulled him out of the pit. Logan grabbed the man and drug him out from under the bodies. “Hey,” The man reached for Logan’s arm, “Save your strength.” Ignoring his words, Logan put him against the wall before sitting next to him. He was quiet for a minute before reaching into his pocket, “Here.” He retrieved something small, before handing it to him.

Logan looked at it, it was much too dark out even with the moonlight shining in, but the feeling and shape of it were familiar. It was a small chain, with a set of dog tags, and a ring. Knowing it was his dog tags made him want to read it, he put it up to his face and after a while, his eyes adjusted to the dark. It read: Cooper, Frank M., followed by a series of numbers he didn’t bother to read, then A POS, and finally, it read his religion as Christian. 

He thought it’d be useless to show the man his own tags, but still, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his own tags, before handing them over. Frank studied them for a bit, “Walker..” He said slowly. “Logan.” It must have been difficult to read, but he had still managed. “Logan Walker.” He finally said. They gave their tags back to one another before shaking hands. “Nice to meet you, Logan.” 

It went quiet again, but Frank was quick to fill the silence, “They’re coming for you tomorrow.” He half shrugged, “Doubt we’ll see each other after that.” Logan stared at Frank for a long time, he didn’t want to go back, he’d rather die here with Frank than to face Rorke once more. Frank weakly patted his shoulder, “Don’t let ‘em break your spirit.”


	4. Chapter 4

When sunrise inevitably came, they drug him away like the time before last, and as per usual, they took him to see Rorke. His legs were still numb from the night before, forcing the soldiers to basically drag him. His feet slid across the ground as they pulled him through the hut. Finally, they threw him onto the ground. He lolled his head up; it was enough to send ripples of pain through his neck. 

Rorke looked at him for a minute, before scratching the side of his nose. “Feel like we’re not making any progress here and that...” He chuckled humorlessly, then his eyebrows tented and he feigned a look of sadness before saying, “well that just breaks my heart.” He felt his neck begin to strain as he forced himself to look at Rorke, unable to hold his head up any longer, his face fell forward making a small thump as it hit the ground. “You listening to me?” Rorke demanded.

Logan stared at the ground breathing heavy, he felt someone kick him in his side. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. His eyes automatically closed and he took a shaky breath. 

“I’ve been quite generous,” Rorke stated. “Fed you. Let you sleep for a week. And this is how you repay me?” Logan was beyond confused. When did he feed him? Wait. The fruit? That was poisonous! And the damned thing had knocked him out for a week! “Well, that’s just disrespectful.” Logan didn’t move, keeping his head against the floor. “Get him outta my sight.”

The soldiers immediately picked him up and began dragging him away; he had little time to react before they suddenly stopped and threw him into a box and shut the lid. This somehow seemed to have woke his senses; Logan began kicking the lid of the box repeatedly trying to break it open. He didn’t understand what was happening until he felt something slithering beneath him, he instinctively froze. He kept deadly still as he felt more movement by his feet. The longer he stayed still, the more movement he felt. Suddenly, he understood what was happening. There were snakes in there with him. They began coiling around him, tightening around his limbs until he was sure they’d bruise. He hissed in pain as one wrapped itself particularly tight against his wrist, but still, he tried not to move. Slowly, he felt another snake slither around his neck and he began to panic. As if sensing his fear, the snake tightened around his throat and he began gasping for air. It was now that he decided he had to move. He reached for his neck ignoring the snake that bit into his wrist. Logan curled his fingers around the snake and yanked it away from his neck. And all at once, the snakes began biting him, but the pain was dull in comparison.   
Suddenly, the lid opened revealing Rorke. “17 seconds.” He said looking at his watch. “Not bad.” Logan realized then that his body was frozen. He physically couldn’t move. “Alright. Take him to the healer, or the venom will kill him.”

He spent a short time with the healer, but they didn’t so much as make eye contact with him during that time, let alone speak to him. It felt like an eternity before he could finally feel again. After regaining movement in his limbs, the federation soldiers immediately took him again. When they brought him back to Rorke, Logan spotted a funnel on the table behind him, and he eyed it suspiciously before looking back at him.

Rorke must have noticed him looking at it because he glanced at it too. “This?” He smiled and picked it up. “It’s for you.” Suddenly, they were strapping him into a chair and before he knew it, the funnel was forced into his mouth. He began turning his head from left to right, but a soldier grabbed his head and held it in place. From his peripheral vision, he spotted a large jug, filled with a yellow-brown liquid. He was 99 percent sure he knew what it was, and when it was hovering just above the funnel he could smell it. His suspicions were confirmed. It was gasoline. He began to shake again, but it was apparent he was going nowhere. Rorke began to pour the gasoline in the funnel; it only took a matter of seconds for it to reach his mouth.

The chemical taste that followed was horrendous. His body instantly rejecting the fowl taste, he began sputtering and gurgling as the gasoline splashed in every direction. His throat burned and tears seeped from his eyes. Just when he thought he was going to die, the jug and funnel were removed, instantly he began coughing, and spitting up what was left in his mouth. 

“Look! You’re making a mess!” Rorke declared, but Logan didn’t care, he wanted the taste out of his mouth, he was sure he had swallowed at least half of the gasoline and it was disgusting. He could still taste it in the back of his throat, and it was the only thing he could smell. His head hung tiredly as he breathed loudly through his mouth hoping that it would be easier than breathing through his nose. Sadly, it was about the same. 

He felt a hand grab the top of his head and pull back, forcing him to face Rorke, not that he was in any condition to fight it. He allowed the person to hold his head, and he stared at Rorke with dull brown eyes that looked nearly lifeless. 

He knelt down to look at him. “That’s it?” Rorke sounded disappointed. “Being Elias’s boy, I expected a little more.” 

Logan suddenly felt his body burn with rage; his body trembled as he glared at him. Then without thinking about the consequences of his actions, Logan spit in his face. His saliva was thick and brown, mirroring the look of the gasoline, but slimier. Rorke flinched as it hit him in his right eye and slid down his cheek. It must have burned because he began screaming as he forcefully wiped it out of his eye. When he finally regained composure he muttered, “You shouldn’t have done that.” He suddenly backhanded him with a force so strong that his head whipped to the right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating for a while, so, here's three chapters. I don't when I'm gonna be updating again, I've been kinda depressed, so.. I'll publish more when I feel like it I guess.

The inside of his mouth ached, his cheeks were stained with dried tears and a thick metallic taste quickly built up once more and he was forced to spit out yet another glob of blood from his mouth. Spitting in Rorke’s face had turned out to be a very, very bad idea. The man had taken a pair of thick metal pliers, shoved them into Logan’s mouth, and pulled his back tooth. He had screamed so loud during the process that he thought his own eardrums would erupt, he kicked his legs wildly hoping that it would have an effect. Nothing had worked though, and now he was alone, tied to the chair shivering. 

He wasn’t certain how long he sat in that room for; the only thing he could be sure of was that: Rorke was coming back. He didn’t know when, but he knew eventually that the man would come back, with some strange technique to torture him more. Logan leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling; his mind wandered to David, what was he doing? Looking for him maybe? Or maybe he was just being hopeful? What if they planned to leave him here? His stomach turned, they had put Rorke under MIA that time, what if they did that to him? No. They wouldn’t do that. David saw him get kidnapped. They were coming for him, yes, they were coming. 

He told himself that for the longest time while he was held captive there but eventually, he stopped believing it to be true. Time was irrelevant, he had lost track, days, months, he couldn’t say how long he’d been there. All he knew was that they had left him to Rorke, they weren’t searching for him. He had given up, not even bothering to fight the torture. Everything hurt, all the time. He was always in pain. Deep down he knew he’d do anything to get out of it. So when Rorke came to him that morning offering him freedom, he couldn’t believe it, but he also knew he wouldn’t throw away the opportunity.

“Hard to believe it’s been three years huh?” Logan looked up at him in disbelief, Rorke continued, “They never came for you. That’s what you’re thinking. Right?” Logan looked back down and continued walking next to him. He wasn’t in shackles or chains, for once, he was actually.. free? “That’s ‘cause they stopped looking. They abandoned you.” Rorke said. “Just like they did me.” He stopped and put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “I’m offering you freedom.” Logan watched him with a steady gaze, for once his mind was clear. “Come with me.” 

They walked out of the hut where Logan had been, and to his surprise, Frank was there. He was on his knees with a gun pointed at the back of his head. He looked better than what Logan remembered. It was strange, he actually.. looked good? His skin seemed to have healed and he wasn’t as scrawny as he remembered. They had probably nursed him back to life. 

“You know this man,” Rorke stated. “He was in the pit with you.” Logan darted his eyes back to Rorke. He wasn’t sure how he knew about that, but it made him wonder what else he knew about. “You saved his life,” He continued. “Now, I want you to kill him.” He shrugged lazily. “It’s a small price to pay for freedom.” Then, he reached into his gun holster and retrieved his .44 magnum. The very same revolver that Logan had used to kill the federation soldiers three years ago, but failed to kill Rorke with. He held the gun out to Logan and watched him curiously.

Logan took a step forward and grabbed the gun. He glanced back at Frank as he held the gun in his right hand. Frank shook his head, “Logan.. No! You know me!” But that couldn’t be further from the truth. He didn’t know anything about him, he knew nothing but the man’s name.. and his blood type, and his religion, but beyond that? Absolutely nothing. 

He glanced back down at the gun in his hand before pressing the circle button beneath the safety and the clip dropped out into his left hand. He was surprised to see that the clip was filled. Logan wordlessly put the clip back into the gun. It made a click sound as the clip took its place inside the gun. He looked at Rorke with an unreadable expression. 

Rorke watched him, “You could shoot me,” He pointed at a federation soldier. “But you’ll be dead in seconds.” Logan glanced at the soldier, he was holding an M4A1 and pointing it directly at him. “Or, you could shoot him,” He pointed at Frank, “And earn your place amongst us.”  
Logan looked back at Frank once more, he shook his head no over and over. “Don’t do it! I told you, don’t let them break you!”

As usual, he stayed silent, the feeling of the gun in his hand was comforting. It was cool against his skin, heavy, but it was nice. A feeling he definitely missed. When Logan finally made his decision he aimed the gun at frank and without blinking, he pulled the trigger. A loud pop sounded off in the air, but it wasn’t the sound of a bullet, it was the sound of… a blank? 

Frank flinched in fear, but other than that, he was fine. “What the fuck!” Frank yelled, his face was red in anger, “You fucker! You were actually gonna shoot me?” He began shouting, but at some point, the two blocked him out.

Logan looked down at the gun confused before looking at Rorke, who wore a look of surprise. “That was cold.” He chuckled. “I was not expecting that.” He admitted. He motioned his hand at the soldier standing behind Frank, and the soldier shot him execution-style. Then he looked back at Logan, “You didn’t really think we’d give you a loaded gun did you?” He laughed. “Well, that’s okay. You’ve earned your place.”


End file.
